


The Suit

by sambuckyslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, minor overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambuckyslut/pseuds/sambuckyslut
Summary: thinking about anthony mackie wearing the suit and sebastian seeing it on him for the first time and well, my mind wandered...





	The Suit

The morning starts early. There’s not even a hint of the sun breaking the horizon when Sebastian stirs awake to the repeated buzzing of his phone alarm. He shifts, a small smile forming on his lips at the feeling of Anthony’s arm draped around him. After turning off the buzzing alarm, he turns around, taking a moment to watch Anthony sleeping before dipping in, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.   
Anthony’s eyes flicker open at the contact and he smiles tiredly, returning Sebastian’s kiss with ease for a moment before pulling back. “Morning,” he breathes out.  
Sebastian hums out, his hand pressing against the warmth of Anthony’s bare chest between them, swallowing a little. “Hardly. It’s not even four, but I have to get up and get that damn arm on in an hour.” He murmurs, scratching the spot his hand rests with blunt nails before kissing Anthony again, pushing him back into the bed, climbing on to straddle his hips.  
Only a handful of seconds pass before there’s a knock on the wall of the trailer, “Breakfast!” comes the call, and Sebastian groans in annoyance, climbing off Anthony. He slips on some sweats, glancing back at the man in the bed, biting his lip and giving a small wink before opening the door a crack. “Thank you, we’ll be out shortly,” he says to the staff. He feels bad, he can’t remember their name, but he was going to blame it on his lack of sleep and their interrupted activities.

The morning passes busy and Seb barely has the chance to breathe let alone get in a word or a sneaky hidden kiss with Anthony. Their trailer had two rooms and they had the option of staying at a nearby building rented out for duration of filming, but the pair were more than content in sharing a room and a bed together. For obvious reasons.

He’s had a handful of scenes with Anthony and done a little bit of extra audio before they break for lunch. Seb takes a seat at the communal table, joining in conversation with one of the extras. He glances up, meeting Anthony’s eye as he and Emily come over. Anthony sits beside him, his hand falling with ease onto his thigh. Sebastian can’t help his breath from hitching, offering Emily a smile before he leans into Anthony a little, “Wanna make use of the break?” he asks quietly.  
“No can do,” Anthony murmurs, dragging his hand up Sebastian’s thigh slowly, careful to keep the action hidden under the table. “I have five minutes to eat then I have to go get into costume.  
Seb is excited. In more ways than one. Excited because _in costume_ means he’ll _FINALLY_ get to see Anthony in the new Captain America/Falcon get up. And…well…he doesn’t need to explain the other excited to anyone because Anthony’s hand is now dangerously close to his crotch and _god_ is it getting hot in here?

After the meal they head over to the set up for the next scene. Seb hovers near the screens, knowing he’s not in this part but needing desperately to see what this new get up looks like.   
And _holy fuck_. He mouths the words, a sharp breath leaving his lips as Anthony walks out onto set, taking his mark. His eyes are ahead, back straight, and Seb just about passes out at how damn fucking good he looks. The suit hugs his ass and thighs, the sleeves are so snug around this arms that Seb can see when Anthony tenses his muscles in his pose. _God._ He swallows around a moan and Anthony, the fucker, must be reading his mind because for a brief moment they make eye contact and Anthony has a smug little grin on his lips and he winks before getting back into character.  
Those next few hours are some of the _hardest_ Seb has ever had to film, he keeps losing focus, he gets told off multiple times for forgetting the simplest of lines, even Anthony is beginning to look concerned for him. But Seb’s dick is throbbing in his pants and he’s grateful for the costume they’ve stuffed him into that it’s not going to be noticeable but _fuck_ if he has to film one more scene with his back pressed against Anthony’s he’s going to pass out.

By the time they’re done for the day, Seb is all-but running back to get out of his costume. He doesn’t say a word as he’s helped out of the arm before darting to the trailer. His clothes are off in record timing and he doesn’t say a word as Anthony walks in a moment later, instead he just flicks the lock on the door and drags him to the bedroom.  
Within seconds, he’s got Anthony on the bed, ridding him of the dumb tracksuit pants he’s in and has his mouth wrapping around the man’s cock, despite there being no contact on his own throbbing dick, he still lets out a soft moan of relief around him.  
Anthony doesn’t have the chance to tease Sebastian as his intent had been all day, instead in a matter of a second he’s on the bed with Sebastian’s mouth working his dick to life. Which really doesn’t take much coaxing. Especially not after their eyes lock and Seb just looks so desperate it _almost_ makes Anthony feel bad for tormenting him all day. _Almost._

Anthony lets Sebastian keep at it a moment longer before he pulls him off, tugging the man up the bed before pulling him into his lap. He _knows_ he should prep him. He knows it. But that doesn’t stop him from reaching behind them, carefully lining up and easing Seb down onto his saliva slick shaft. He presses their lips together, swallowing up their moans as best he can as Seb settle onto his cock, slumping a little. Anthony pulls away, watching Sebastian, he looks so wrecked already and they haven’t even done anything, _man_ he must’ve been desperate for this all day.  
Anthony holds one hand steady on Sebastian’s hip, thumbing over his skin slowly as his lips trail down his jaw, “You good?” he whispered, wanting to approval, because Sebastian’s legs are already shaking a little and they’ve not even started moving.  
Sebastian just lets out a choked whimper, doing his best to lift his hips before sinking back down onto Anthony’s cock again.  
Anthony hums, sucking just beneath Seb’s ear, “God I wish I could mark you up right now. Show everyone who you belong to,” he whispers into his skin, other hand trailing down to twist Seb’s nipple roughly, causing his hips to jerk, a small glob of cum leaking from the top of his dick. Anthony smirks, continuing his hand down to grasp his other hip, using the new hold to flip them over, hands coming down to push Seb’s thighs up, fucking down into him slow and hard.  
He knows the action is dangerous. He knows how much Seb loves it and the _sounds_ he makes when being taken from this angle. Far too much risk of the people packing up for the day and in nearby trailers hearing them. But he doesn’t care. Sebastian _needs_ this, and who is Anthony to deprive him of such things.  
He leans over, pressing his lips against Seb’s, biting down and pulling on his lower lip before he begins to move, snapping his hips into him in quick, sharp movements.   
Seb’s hands reach up, grasping at Anthony’s arms, fingers digging in so hard he can practically feel the bruises forming as he continues to fuck into him.  
Their lips find each other again, swallowing moans, hands gripping into skin so hard bruises begin to form. Seb can feel it coming, he’s surprised he’s lasted as long as he has and before he can so much as look at Anthony in warning, he’s clamping down around him, cumming in hot, thick spurts over his abdomen. And that added pressure is all it takes before Anthony is spilling out inside him, working through their orgasms shakily before slumping down over him.  
Their breathing is heavy, both men coated in a sheen of sweat as Anthony pulls out, mouthing light kisses against Sebastian’s collarbone. He looks at him, seeing the sated expression on his face. He hums a little, moving his mouth down, lapping a little at the salty taste of sweat on his chest before parting his lips, wrapping them around Seb’s nipple, suckling just lightly.   
Seb lets out a whine, propping himself up enough to watch just in time for Anthony to circle his tongue around the nub and blow cool air against it, eyes never leaving Seb’s face.  
Anthony watches the uneven rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest, the way his eyes darken just a little. He watches the way his jaw clenches as he swallows and knows that he’s got his hooks in him now. Anthony grazes his teeth over Sebastian’s hard nipple before continuing his kisses on their way down, tongue trailing over the lines of his abs. Anthony hums as he tastes Seb’s cum on his tongue, glancing back to his face, catching the hitch in his breath, before he licks up the mess and continues his way down. He hovers over Seb’s cock, watching him a moment, breath hot and heavy. He can see as Sebastian’s breathing becomes uneven again and drops down to press a kiss to the head of his dick before pushing his hips up again and pressing his lips to where his own cum is leaking from Seb’s hole.   
Sebastian lets out a whine, throwing his hand over his mouth in a lame attempt at silencing himself, biting down on his palm as Anthony wraps a hand around his cock again, beginning to work him again.   
Everything is hypersensitive, but still his cock is thickening in Anthony’s grip, his hips are moving, alternating between the pressure of his tongue against his hole and the hand working over his dick. Anthony nips a little at Seb’s rim before dragging his tongue up, over his balls, up his cock and wraps his lips around him. He suckles on the head, working his tongue against the slit, eyes never leaving Seb’s face, even as his head falls forward and eyes flutter closed with the sensation of it all.   
Anthony smirks, humming a little as his hand works over the length while his mouth continues at the head, tasting the slight dribble of precum already. He drops his hand down around Sebastian’s balls, rolling them just lightly in his grip as his mouth drops too, taking his dick all the way in quickly before dragging slowly back up the length and dropping back down. He repeats this with a tight pressure against the base, preventing him from release until Seb is shaking and begging him in soft whimpered whispers muffled into the palm of his hand to just _fucking_ let him cum. And he looks so pretty and desperate that Anthony has to oblige, pulling off with one light kiss to the head of his cock before taking him in properly, suckling once and with one swift motion of his fist, Sebastian is cumming for the second time with a strangled moan.

Anthony milks him dry, Sebastian whining desperately for him to stop, before he crawls back up the bed, pulling his arms around his man easily.   
“I love you,” he breathes, smoothing a hand down Sebastian’s back as he cuddles him close, trying to will the trembling man back to reality. And Seb doesn’t speak, just presses his face into the familiar warmth of Anthony’s shoulder as Anthony sooths him, whispering soft words of encouragement to him. He can feel his breathing returning to normal and Sebastian’s arms find their way around him, and Anthony smiles.  
“You okay, love?” he whispers quietly.  
Sebastian kisses his shoulder lightly, “I don’t know how we’re going to get through filming without me cumming on set while you’re wearing that suit.”  
Anthony laughs, kissing the side of his head, “I love you. I’m gonna have fun with you at the end of every day, huh?”  
They talk a short while longer, before drifting to sleep in one another’s arms, still sticky with sex sweat, but cozied up in the warmth of one another none the less.


End file.
